Asesino
by yesterdayForgetful
Summary: Long-fic. YAOI. Nuevo. Horror, romance, tragedia. -CRAIGxTWEEKxKENNY- "Lo destruiré, arruinaré su mente, marchitaré todas sus emociones. Lo condenaré junto a mi. Lo haré mío y luego lo devastaré. Voy a hacerlo pedazos."
1. Chapter 1

**Asesino**

 _by Zoren97_

 _-Mi nombre es Tweek Tweak… Tengo 18 años. Yo... Acabo de matar a mi novio-_

Un golpe en el ojo… Desequilibrio… Te agarran por el cuello de tu sudadera y te propinan un par de golpes en el ojo de nuevo… Estas sofocado y tienes los ojos acuosos, sientes tu rostro arder. No sabes ni cómo pero efectivamente te metiste en una pelea en la escuela. Todos están a tu alrededor gritándote hasta de lo que no mientras ese chico te está moliendo a golpes. Estás tan mareado y cansado que ya no sabes ni en donde meterte. Lástima. Tu contrincante parece tan lleno de energía; sientes temor al pensar en esto, y sientes más temor aun cuando llegas a pensar que él podría matarte ahí mismo; esa cara sin emociones, esos ojos de maldito, sabes que esto va a acabar muy y realmente mal pero no haces nada más que esperar un milagro o que te deje en paz.

Para tu suerte, la primera.

Un chico, afortunadamente, se mete en la pelea antes de que te partan la cara. Toma a Craig del brazo y evita ese golpe en tu rostro. Forcejea con él mientras tú caes sentado en la nieve, chorreando sangre de la boca y la nariz; tienes literalmente la cara ensangrentada. Los amigos del chico que te ayudó entran en acción y tratan de retener a Craig Tucker, quien no deja de verte con esas ganas de matarte.

Logran pararlo después de un rato.

Craig se zafa de los cuatro chicos y se va lentamente. La bolita que observaba se hace a un lado dejándolo pasar, y los que no lograban quitarse a tiempo eran empujados fríamente por las manos de Tucker. Realmente estaba enojado.

Todos se empiezan a retirar lentamente y tú aun sigues con el culo en la nieve y la cabeza agachada. Tus lágrimas caen pero reprimes los sollozos lo mejor que puedes, no quieres que esos cuatro chicos te vean llorar como nena. Uno de ellos, él que intervino por ti, se inclina y te tiende la mano para que te levantes. Te limpias la sangre de la nariz, no te atreves a verlo a los ojos, y le das tu mano. Te agarra del antebrazo, por ende tú también, y te jala hacia arriba pero rápidamente te derrumbas y caes sentado de nuevo en la nieve. Estás muy lastimado y tus piernas cansadas no responden. Jadeas y toses un poco de sangre. Piensas en que nunca antes habías estado en una pelea tan sangrienta como esta.

Un joven rubio de chamarra naranja se inclina y te pesca del brazo sin decir nada, se ofrece de apoyo para que puedas levantarte tomándote de la cintura; aunque más que ofrecerte ayuda te está obligando a levantarte. El chico que respondió primero por ti hace lo mismo del otro lado y sin decirte nada empiezan a llevarte a un lugar. Tu cabeza palpita terriblemente y lo primero que pasa por tu mente es la enfermería de la escuela. Quizá te lleven ahí… Al menos eso esperas, pero no.

Acabas siendo recargado en la pared del baño de hombres. Te deslizas hasta estar sentado y tratas de tomar aliento. Miles de dudas te inundan, así que decides hablar.

—¿Por qué me trajeron aquí, chicos? No me siento muy bien…

—Cállate y escucha. Fue mi culpa salvarte el culo, maricón, ahora estoy en un problema y en uno muy gordo. Chicos, lo siento. Sé que no querían meter sus manos en esto, especialmente tu Stan, pero ahora ya está hecho y Craig va a ir por todos.

—¡Carajo, Kyle! ¡Eres un judío de mierda, no tenías por qué meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos!— Hablaba un gordo castaño al darle un empujón al tal Kyle; persona quien te rescató y ya ubicabas.

—¡Chicos, tranquilícense!

—¡Tu cállate, Stan! ¡Debiste dejarlo solo! ¡Si no te hubieras metido, Cartman y yo no iríamos a salvarles el culo a ustedes dos!

Bajas la cabeza con tristeza y tiemblas un poco. Primero creas un conflicto con un agresor, y ahora creas otro conflicto con las personas que te salvaron de una muerte dolorosa. Piensas que es horrible ser tú y abrazas tus piernas mientras tu nariz moja de sangre tu rodilla. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es quedarte callado mientras los cuatro chicos se comen unos a otros en palabras ofensivas. _¿Está bien quedarme así?_ , piensas, pero no quieres ni pensar que pasaría si te levantaras y te fueras… Empiezas a sentirte neurótico.

Viene un episodio… Oh si, viene acercándose muy rápido y tú lo sabes. Tratas de controlarte abrazándote fuerte, pero no soportas la presión y tu mente no lo retiene más. Tus hombros tiemblan. Un episodio de paranoia te hunde lentamente, tu mente solo grita cosas sin coherencia, estás nervioso y tu tic en el ojo está a mil por hora. Esto no pinta nada bien para ti.

 _¡N-No puedo salir de aquí! Ese chico... ¡Nggh! Debe estar afuera esperando para terminar lo que empezó... ¡Y-Yo...! Tengo miedo de salir de aquí y encontrarlo… Pero no soporto la discusión de estos chicos, y todo por... ¡MI CULPA! ¿¡FUE MI CULPA!? ¡Ack! ¡Necesito irme de aquí!_

Te levantas asustado por el dolor increíble en tu cuerpo y por la situación, los chicos siguen discutiendo. En cuanto logras ponerte de pie haces el intento patético de correr hacia la salida de los baños. Ellos se dan cuenta, pero ninguno hace nada. La situación es tensa.

—Déjenme esto a mí y piensen en algo. No debe estar muy lejos de que nos toque una paliza, uno por uno— Responde uno de los chicos, el mismo rubio de la chamarra naranja que te ayudó antes, te coge del brazo para que no logres irte y mantiene el agarre mientras los demás se van en silencio.

Camina hacia los lavabos y te empuja un poco, se recarga en la pared cerca de la salida y te mira fijamente. Te quedas ahí parado enfrente del espejo, te miras un poco la cara y te da aún más tristeza, volteas a ver al chico y notas que te hace una seña.

—Será mejor que te limpies, no querrás salir así y que te vea algún profesor. Créeme, esa sería la mala opción.

Confundido y nervioso, bajas la mirada y te acercas lentamente para lavarte el rostro con agua fría. ¿Por qué te había dicho eso? ¿Qué acaso los profesores no ayudaban a los estudiantes con problemas? Te lavas el rostro tres veces y echas una mirada al espejo para ver como quedo, aun tienes un poco de sangre mezclada con agua, simplemente lo limpias con la manga y ya quedo; aunque ese labio partido y ese moretón nadie te lo quita.

—¿Por qué no puedo decirle a los profesores que un idiota me atacó en pleno receso? Ustedes vieron... _¡Nggg!_ Todo lo que pasó. Yo no hice nada— Habían quedado estragos de tu capitulo, poco a poco los tics se iban.

—Tranquilízate, maldito raro. Solo te puedo decir que no es bueno meterse con Craig Tucker.

—¡Yo no hice nada, _ack_! ¡Él solo me vio y me golpeó sin razón!

—¡Ahí está el problema! Lo miraste a los ojos, y no es difícil para mí adivinar que por más de 10 segundos. ¿Aún no te has enterado de quién es él? O no me digas que…

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si hoy es mi primer día de clases?— Dices y te lastimas, abres la llave mientras escupes sangre; ese labio roto va a ser un problema.

—Joder…— Escuchas que el rubio susurra mientras cierra los ojos. —Ven. Hay mucho que debes saber antes de moverte por esta escuela. Mala suerte, amigo. Debiste mudarte a otra parte, ahora no te queda más que aprender o a batallar aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? Se supone que esto es una simple escuela.

—Ven.

Es lo último que dice antes de salir de los baños. Te echas un último vistazo y sales detrás del chico y lo alcanzas. Ambos caminan por los pasillos vacíos; se supone que todos están en clase.

—Aquí nadie se mete con Craig Tucker, desde el día que llegó hasta hoy. Es un tipo peligroso, pero no creo que tenga que decírtelo actualmente.

—¿Por qué nadie hace nada? Si le decimos a los profesores o al director…

—Eso no va a servir de nada— Te echa una mirada fugaz y seria, luego vuelve su vista al frente. Notas que van hacia el patio donde antes te partieron la cara. Temes un poco pero te consuelas de que no estás solo, y de que quizá Craig ya no esté ahí. —Ellos también le tienen miedo, así que no hacen mucho. Antes cuando empezábamos la preparatoria, porque estoy en la misma clase que él, causaba problemas y le contestaba a los profesores. Esos conflictos fueron subiendo de tono hasta que la directora puso un alto. Craig fue bajando sus conflictos con todo el mundo poco a poco para no ser expulsado; aunque no lo creas le importa entrar a la uni. No ocurrían más de… 2 peleas o malos tratos a la semana, cuando antes eran todos los días. Hasta que llegaste tú.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que la directora también le tiene miedo?— Ambos salen al patio, el frío cala hasta los huesos y rasguña tu cara.

—No, pendejo. Te estoy diciendo que la situación había mejorado. Que la directora lo tenía en vigilancia, que si causaba más problemas lo expulsaría, ¿y sabes que venía con eso? La persona que hubiera causado la expulsión de Craig Tucker se las vería muy mal con él.

—¿Y porque simplemente no lo expulsan por nada?

Voltea a verte, esa mirada lo dice todo y te sientes frustrado, enojado y confundido. "Tienes que estarme jodiendo, rarito", casi puedes oír que te lo dice. Él se sienta en una mesa de madera del patio, tú optas por sentarte en la banca. Todo se siente mojado por la nieve…

—Mira te lo resumiré de esta forma. La directora es una puta maricona que no soporta las controversias, Craig es un estudiante "estrella" dentro de lo que cabe, buenas calificaciones y etc. Llegaron a un acuerdo, no más peleas y te gradúas de South Park, ¿todo suena bien, cierto?

—¿Bien? ¡Pero ese idiota es un peligro aquí!

—Mira, todos sabemos que algo no está bien con Craig, pero es simple, no nos metemos con él, él no se mete con nosotros, se gradúa, se larga, y no hay conflicto. Ya estamos por acabar así que, ¿qué mas da? Solo tenemos que hacer como que él no está ahí y todo el problema está resuelto. Sinceramente no me gusta ir a la misma escuela donde se rumorea que hay un asesino dentro, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? Este lugar es pequeño.

—¿Craig... es un asesino?— Tus ojos tiemblan y todo al rededor parece oscurecerse.

Notas que el rubio parece haberla cagado, se tapa la boca pero ya es tarde. Ya lo escuchaste. Da un brinco de la mesa y cae bien parado, se sacude un poco. Tú sabes que él está nervioso.

—Este… Mira, ya me tengo que ir. Solo no… No te acerques a él y vas a estar bien. Créeme, trata de evitarlo todo lo que puedas. Incluso trata de no estar en el mismo lugar que él. Después de la pelea que tuviste con Craig, él debe estar pensando en matar… Debe e-estar pensando en volverte a dar una paliza po-por lo que, trata de estar 10 metros alejado de él y… Vas a estar bien, amigo. No pienses mucho en la situación y sé que es tarde para decirlo, pero cualquier cosa que ocupes no dudes en venir conmigo o con los chicos. Me llamo Kenneth, aunque me gusta más que me digan Kenny. Bienvenido, nuevo. Solo… Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Ha-hasta luego.

Diciéndote esas dudosas palabras se retira corriendo, dejándote sentado y temblado en la banca. Preguntas llenas de pánico recorren una y otra vez tu mente. ¿En realidad es un asesino? Si es un asesino la directora lo debe de saber, es quien posee el control de todos los expedientes de los estudiantes… ¿Si ella lo sabe porque lo dejó entrar aun sabiendo el peligro al que se podría exponer? Acaso ha… ¿Matado a algún estudiante antes y la directora lo ha encubierto para no hacer un escándalo? ¿Por eso es que todos le tienen miedo?

Cuando logras regresar en ti te das cuenta de que estas jadeando de pánico, tiemblas no solo de frío, si no de terror. Algo paralizado por todo el suceso, volteas rápidamente a los lados para asegurarte que **él** no está ahí. Corres hacia el edificio estudiantil para coger tus cosas del casillero y largarte a casa. Estas demasiado asustado y perturbado; basta aclarar que eres una persona muy sutil a la paranoia.

Fue una buena idea guardar tu mochila en el casillero, pues si fuera de lo contrario tendrías que ir por ella al salón y salir corriendo a casa, cosa que resultaría mal ya que el profesor podría pensar que eres un idiota que se está saltando clases en su cara. Tomas tu mochila, te aseguras que llevas celular y llaves y corres hacia la salida. Es una horrible sensación haberte metido en una pelea con un matón, y encima que este esté rondando por la escuela en donde estudias. Ya tuviste bastante por hoy.

Bajas espantado los escalones de la entrada principal y no tardas en llegar a la acera; pareciera que saliste huyendo de una casa embrujada. Volteas a ver si alguien te vio solo por un momento y luego no volteas atrás jamás. Tus piernas corren hacia tu hogar, tu cuerpo esta echo mierda pero no te importa mucho, no te detendrás hasta pisar el tapete de "Bienvenidos".

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

Miras aquel tazón de porcelana marrón adornado con lindos gatitos color arena brincando uno detrás de otro formando una línea-cadena alrededor de este. Tu cereal se ha aguadeado y no tienes ganas de comerlo, siempre has pensado que es asqueroso cuando lo tienes en la boca.

Pasas de él. Tomas el lindo tazón de gatitos y lo vacías en el lavabo.

 _Que desperdicio_ , piensas negramente mientras dejas el tazón sucio y subes las escaleras rumbo a tu cuarto. Cierras con seguro, no quieres saber de nada ni de nadie, te tumbas bocabajo en tu cama y miras la noche estrellada por tu ventana. Tu cuarto con las luces apagadas, la brisa fresca de la noche entrando por tu ventana abierta, moviendo dulcemente las cortinas de tela blanca. Piensas en lo que pasó anteriormente.

Tú mentiste.

"Salí temprano"

"No tengo hambre"

"¿Q-qué cosa? ¿Esto? El frío de South Park me ha roto los labios en tan solo un día, haha"

"S-supongo que debo cuidarme más"

"Si, me fue bien, conocí bastantes amigos hoy"

"N-no… Estoy bien… Este lugar me encanta. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar, solo quiero ir a dormir, ¿sí? Buenas noches, mamá. Le dices a papá cuando llegue que todo está bien. Que suerte que nos mudamos a este lugar por su trabajo, me agrada bastante, incluso más que los otros lugares. Solo dile… Que todo está bien conmigo."

Tú mentiste tan grande por primera vez en tu vida y no te sientes bien con ello.

South Park te está cambiando en tan solo tu primer día de clases.

Peleas sangrientas, mentiras, advertencias… **Asesino.**

Cierras tus ojos por un segundo pero el cansancio de tu cuerpo lastimado es elevado. Caes en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Asesino**

 _by Zoren97_

Abres los ojos y lo primero que ves es la cortina blanca de tu cuarto meciéndose con un aire que te resulta horriblemente frío. Cierras los ojos, te das vuelta en la cama y te retuerces entre las sábanas. Miras la pared de tu cuarto y sabes que no quieres ir a ese infierno en vida.

Te levantas de la cama con mucho esfuerzo. Los golpes en todo tu cuerpo por parte de Craig se sienten muy mal, y al hacer muecas por el dolor se rompe tu labio de nuevo; que parecía estar cicatrizando, brotando sangre de él. Cierras la ventana y te diriges al baño con sangre en la boca, pensando en su sabor metálico y salado. Intentas no pensar en el dolor.

Te mojas la cara y enjuagas tu boca y labios, levantas la vista al espejo y... El moretón empeoró BASTANTE. Alarmado lo tapas de inmediato, como si fueras un niño pequeño que acaba de romper un plato. Rodea todo tu ojo y es de un color morado oscuro. Te ves realmente mal. Pones esa mirada de tristeza, pero reaccionas y vas por tu celular.

6:07 am.

Empieza el plan. Te quitas la ropa y te pones lo primero que encuentras. Jeans negros, converse, camisa abotonada verde de cuadros y encima un abrigo verde oscuro. Tomas tu mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo y sales lo más rápido que puedes de tu cuarto. Camino abajo en las escaleras piensas en tomar un café y salir de tu casa echando fuego. Tu mamá podría verte y enterarse de que te metiste en una pelea.

Eres afortunado de poder prepararte un termo lleno de delicioso café y salir de ahí cuanto antes, justo después de escuchar ruidos en el segundo piso.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

—Hola.

Levantas la mirada. Él está ahí y te está viendo. Sobresaltado, miras a los lados teniendo tu respuesta al verlo reírse de ti. Efectivamente te habla a ti. Se acerca y se sienta en el mesabanco de enfrente, girándose para estar frente a frente.

Nervioso, y tratando de ser amistoso, haces el intento fallido de convidarle de tu bebida caliente. Él niega con la mano y vuelve a reír. Lo que creías que él pensaba de ti se vuelve realidad al oírlo hablar…

—Eres un maldito raro, ¿lo sabías?— Ríe y confirma tus sospechas— Así no vas a lograr hacer amigos, pendejo. Ven. Te ayudaré a hacer algunos. Quizá te cubran las espaldas el tiempo que estés aquí. Muévete, Tweky.

Sonríes como idiota al oír el apodo, al menos sientes que tienes algo parecido a un amigo. Se levanta y empieza a caminar sin esperarte, razonas que solo vino para sacarte del salón… Y al pensarlo más, deduces que vino a ayudarte exactamente a eso, a lograrte personas que te cubran las espaldas en tu estancia en la preparatoria, lo que significa que no estás tan a salvo como pensabas... Salen del salón. Por alguna rara razón llevas tu termo en las manos; mientras jugueteas con la tapa piensas en que Kenneth es… Siniestro y misterioso.

Un repentino jalón te alarma de nuevo y te hace voltear, encontrándote con la mirada de un Kenny serio. Tragas saliva. _¿Qué pasa?_ , te preguntas mentalmente.

—Despierta, Tweky, no es tiempo de soñar. Hay que movernos. Ya sabes porque lo digo. Este no es un lugar seguro…— Dice lo último susurrando, enfocándose más en el camino. Te apresuras en llevar el paso y no seguir distraído en tus pensamientos. Aun te tiene del brazo.

Después de un poco más de caminata llegan a un salón; cuando estas dentro te das cuenta de que no te fijaste en el nombre, pero tus pensamientos aun no tienen lugar, ya que reconoces inmediatamente esas tres caras que se fijan en Kenny y en ti.

Están hasta atrás y en la esquina del aula, el pelirrojo te ve molesto, el pelinegro ya ha desviado la mirada sin interés en ti y el chico gordo solo ríe a carcajadas. Kenny te sigue arrastrando del brazo, pero cuando se acercan lo suficiente te lanza contra los chicos. Apenas tienes suerte de reaccionar y agarrarte de un mesabanco para no chocar tan fuerte. _¿Por qué hizo eso?,_ te preguntas nuevamente haciendo muecas de dolor, te has golpeado en el brazo donde hay un moretón por la paliza de ayer.

—¡Oh, santa mierda!— El gordo sigue con sus carcajadas endemoniadas mientras te apunta. Crees que el escándalo que hace es exagerado y llama bastante la atención; algunos estudiantes que estaban alrededor han volteado y no paran de ver tu cara. —¡Joder, mira su puto moretón!

—Lo sé, pendejo, mira eso. Es más grande que tu culo— No sabes si Kenny te ha protegido del gordo o se ha unido a la burla, pero parece haber funcionado ya que él se ha callado. Al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia, pero a Kenny y a ti si, ya que ambos han soltado una risita.

—¿Te da mucha gracia?—Pregunta el molesto pelirrojo mientras se levanta del mesabanco y se acerca de forma hostil. Solo piensas en que va a golpearte por la forma en que se acerca.

—¡Hey, hey!— Kenny se pone delante de ti empujándote accidentalmente hacia atrás. —Tranquilo, Kyle. Ya tuvimos bastante de tus mamadas, ¿no te acuerdas? Cálmate o él que te va a romper la cara voy a ser yo y no Craig.

Miras por detrás de Kenny como el gordo ríe. Te parece un tipo bastante extraño… Te da muy mala espina; incluso más cuando se da cuenta de que lo observas y te para el dedo. Cuando el chico se va a sentar de nuevo, Kenny te toma de los hombros y ahora si hace una presentación más… adecuada.

—Él es Tweek, el tipo que se hizo viral en internet por la paliza de ayer— Ríe un poco con malicia y los chicos le siguen el rollo. Continúa rápidamente— Digámosle Tweky. Es amistoso, ¿verdad, Tweky?

Todos te dirigen la mirada, parecen entretenidos por como Kenny lleva las cosas. No dices nada por pena, más que encogerte entre las manos de Kenneth y sostener tu termo.

—Es un puto raro— Le susurra a los chicos sacándoles más carcajadas, pero lo oyes perfectamente. —Bueno, Tweky, ellos son, de izquierda a derecha, Cartman el hijo de puta, Kyle el maldito bipolar y Stan, mi querido chico emo. Bienvenido al… crew, supongo.

—No puedes meterlo al "crew", Kenny. Nos va a dar problemas.

—Y si, como puedes ver, aquí viene la bipolaridad de Kyle…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Es decir, primero le salvas el culo a este chico, ¿y luego dices que nos va a dar problemas? ¡Jódete, Kyle! En primer lugar, tu eres el que debería estar cuidándolo, ¡no yo! ¿Y qué hago? Aquí estoy protegiéndole el culo más que nada, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Por tu maldita culpa! Ahora te callas y te haces responsable de lo que hiciste ayer. Tú fuiste quien se metió por él, y tu bien sabes que nosotros nos metimos por ti, porque sabíamos que Craig te iba a partir la cara junto a este tipo tan… pinche raro.

Kyle solo cerró la boca y se fue a sentar con el ceño fruncido. Cartman y Stan estaban callados, serios… Kenny estaba algo alterado, pero logró calmarse. Te sentías muy comprometido con la situación, de hecho habías pensado en hablar y pedir disculpas, decir que no sabías que hacer por lo que ellos habían hecho por ti, que tomarías la responsabilidad y tú solo verías como arreglártelas con Craig. Tenías miedo de decir eso porque no te sentías tan decidido en esas palabras tuyas, pero creías que era lo mejor. Abriste la boca solo para escuchar el timbre escolar. Se había acabado el receso. Kenny soltó un suspiro y con los ojos cerrados negaba con la cabeza mientras se tomaba de la frente.

—Ojala usen esas cabecitas llenas de mierda que tienen para pensar en algo, hoy alguien va a pagar por lo que pasó ayer con este mocoso— Te señaló mientras te agarraba del abrigo, luego, sin decir nada más se fueron juntos él y tú.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Preguntaste ya que habían salido del salón, aquel momento fue sofocante y raro. Jamás habías estado con unos chicos tan extraños y de aire hostil como esos.

—Te voy a dejar en tu salón. Ya te había dicho que es peligroso andar por aquí en los pasillos, y más si eres tú y aún más si vas solo— Tratabas de seguir el paso de Kenneth, pero iba muy apresurado, y que te mantuviera agarrado del abrigo de esa forma hacia las cosas difíciles.

Seguían la ruta a tu salón entre jaloneos y malas pisadas, cuando de pronto Kenneth se detuvo de golpe y dio la media vuelta. Ahora marchaban por donde habían venido antes, ibas a preguntar qué pasaba, pero preferiste voltear hacia atrás.

Craig Tucker.

Los había visto y claramente notaste que su rumbo cambio para ir detrás de ustedes. Fue un cruce de miradas entre ustedes dos bastante fugaz que demostraba su mirada filosa y hostil y tus ojos temblorosos y llenos de sorpresa. Kenny te tomó de la cabeza y te volteó hacia enfrente para que te concentraras en el camino. Muy dentro de ti empezaba a crecer una llama de pánico que cada vez incrementaba su tamaño.

—Craig vie…

—Ya lo sé, Tweky— Salieron al patio trasero, podías ver algunos árboles y la cerca alta. Imposible escapar de ahí… ¿Entonces porque habían salido? Era un paisaje bastante desolado.

Justo cuando la puerta que abrieron se cerró detrás suyo, Craig entró con violencia haciéndola estampar con fuerza; demostrando que les iba pisando los talones. Ambos voltearon y Kenny actuó primero al empujarte lejos de lo que sería una pelea; caíste de espaldas en la nieve y tu termo se te tiró encima. Te apresuraste en levantarte y hacerte para atrás hasta chocar tu espalda con la cerca. El termo quedo en la nieve vaciándose, pero no estabas para eso.

—Te estabas tardando— Decía Kenny mientras sonreía de forma irónica y se levantaba las mangas del suéter.

Craig seguía su apresurada caminada sin detenerse desde que llegó, iba a por ti en realidad. Kenny se dio cuenta a tiempo, y justo antes de que él te pusiera un dedo encima, tu amigo le soltó un puñetazo en la cara. Todo pasó enfrente de tus ojos.

—¡Tweek, vete de aquí, rápido!— Gritó, al instante recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de Craig. Ya habían empezado a pelear y tus piernas estaban pegadas a la nieve, estabas paralizado de miedo. —¡Tweek, muévete!— Un segundo intento por parte de Kenny. Suerte tuvo al poder tomarte del hombro y empujarte a la única entrada/salida del lugar.

Fuiste capaz de sentir el jalón que le daban a tu amigo para estamparlo contra la cerca, acto seguido, Craig lo sostenía del cuello y le proporcionaba tremenda paliza.

Aterrado, saliste corriendo del patio trasero y casi te caías por los pasillos dentro de la escuela. Doblaste en una vuelta y te ocultaste ahí lo más rápido que podías, pegado a la pared y con el corazón latiendo fuerte. Caíste sentado al suelo y sentiste tu cuerpo temblar. Aun llevado por la adrenalina te atreviste a asomar la cabeza. Lo único que veías era un pasillo largo y silencioso que daba a la puerta donde detrás estaban golpeando a Kenny.

Tu mente estaba inundándose de preguntas y acciones, pero no sabías si hacerlas. Querías correr al salón de los chicos y decirles que Kenny estaba en problemas, querías ir a tu salón y hacer como que no pasó nada, querías ir a casa y sentirte a salvo. Todo lo que querías hacer te detenía por una simple persona: Craig Tucker.

Después de un buen rato la puerta se abrió. Te quedaste quieto detrás de la pared, solo esperabas que no fuera Craig y que no te encontrara. Abrazaste tus rodillas y ocultaste tu cabeza para intentar calmarte. Los pasos iban hacia ti, unas pisadas lentas y resonantes que estabas seguro doblarían en donde tú estabas. De repente, oíste que los pasos cambiaron de dirección y el ruido de estos iba disminuyendo hasta ser nada. Lleno de temor, esperaste hasta el final para asomar la cabeza...

No había nadie en el largo pasillo. Te sentías extrañamente a salvo. Tu mente pensó en Kenneth y te levantaste de inmediato. Caminando con cautela llegaste hasta la puerta y saliste al patio trasero. Lo miraste, y la sangre regada en la nieve blanca también.


	3. Chapter 3

**Asesino**

 _by Zoren97_

—Kenny, ¿cómo te sientes?

Una luz tenue inundaba tus pupilas, estas empezaban a acostumbrarse. Volteaste hacia aquella voz y miraste a un Tweek preocupado muy cerca de ti.

Hiciste un esfuerzo por levantarte de donde fuera que estuvieses, palpaste con las manos y cuando tu visión mejoró notaste el entorno.

Estabas en lo que parecía la habitación de tu amigo, viste por la ventana para darte cuenta de que estaba oscuro afuera y lo único que iluminaba el interior era una lámpara; que daba un ambiente de calidez al cuarto. Te apoyaste en tus codos para quedar sentado, pues yacías acostado en la cama de Tweek Tweak, quien se alejaba para darte espacio pues parecías un poco mareado. Al parecer llevabas un tiempo dormido y él había cuidado de ti.

Saboreaste la sangre en tu labio y renegaste internamente. Lo recordaste. La terrible paliza ese mismo día y como tu cuerpo quedo inconsciente en la nieve cuando Tucker acabó. No fue difícil darse cuenta de que ese rubio de cabellos despeinados te llevo hasta su hogar para protegerte. Te sentiste débil y lleno de ira al momento. Lo tomaste de su camisa de cuadros y lo empujaste para que se alejara y te diera paso de levantarte. Querías salir de ahí, buscar a Tucker y hacerlo pedazos.

Tweek se quedó de pie y en silencio viéndote mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, los nervios se lo comían vivo. Miraste en sus ojos el querer ayudarte, pero tu tenías tu orgullo; y lo lamentaste bastante al ponerte de pie y dar dos pasos solo para caer arrodillado. _Carajo…_ pensaste.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

Tus pasos eran firmes, decididos y fuertes. Caminabas hacia el salón de Tweek. Abriste la puerta y no te importó chocarla contra la pared, es más, liberaba tu enojo y eso te gustaba. Los alumnos de ese grado, que eran menores que tu, solo se te quedaron viendo asustados. No entraste, solo te quedaste recargado en el marco esperando a que el otro guardara sus cosas, tomara su mochila, se la pusiera al hombro y corriera hacia ti.

—¿A-A dónde vamos?

—Cierra la boca y camina más rápido.

Obedeciste sintiéndote un poco mal para tus adentros. Lo único que recordabas de ayer antes de que Kenny se marchara de tu casa fue que te dijo que darían una vuelta por la ciudad por un _asuntito_ que él tenía que arreglar. Lo que no entendías era… ¿Por qué quería que fueras con él?

La primera parada fue en el salón de los chicos, de nuevo estaban reunidos en la esquina del salón y parecían aburridos y distraídos. Kenny se encaminó hacia ellos contigo detrás.

—Bola de pendejos— Empezó con odio. —Ojala Craig les parta el culo a todos ustedes hoy.

—Cállate, maricón, que te gustó como te la metió ayer. Ya nos enteramos. —Carcajeó el gordo sin sentir ni un poco de vergüenza, los moretones de Kenny se notaban aunque tuviera la capucha puesta y una bufanda alrededor del cuello, cubriendo su boca. Kenny no respondió al insulto, sentía más coraje que ganas de pelear porque los que se llaman sus "amigos" lo habían abandonado ayer, incluso cuando él les advirtió del problema en el que se habían metido, no habían hecho nada para ayudar, y la mala suerte tuvo que caer en él cuándo Craig se le atravesó por los pasillos. Kenneth terminó pagando por los platos rotos.

—Jódanse.

Les paró el dedo y salió de ahí aún más molesto, tú te les quedaste viendo sorprendido pero reaccionaste y seguiste a Kenny fuera del salón.

—Chicos, ¿no creen que debimos hacer algo? Kenny se miraba muy molesto.

—No tengo idea, Kyle, pero Craig le pegó una paliza ayer y eso no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Lo sé, Stan. Lo más seguro es que vendrá por alguien más. Carajo, me caga cuando pasan estas cosas. Siempre es lo mismo. Te metes con él y te tiene que dar la tremenda golpiza de tu vida solo por eso.

—Ya sabes que ese pendejo tiene problemas mentales. Por eso es que no nos metemos con él, bueno, tu si— El pelirrojo solo apretó los dientes y miró a un lado, solo porque era su mejor amigo no lo insultaría. —Por cierto, ¿por qué demonios te metiste con él? De todas formas a nadie le importa el nuevo.

—No lo sé… Era diferente. Pude verlo en los ojos de Craig. En serio quería matarlo.

—Él quiere matar a todos, Kyle.

—Ya lo sé, Stan.

Te quedaste pensativo viendo a tu mejor amigo, el gordo ya se había ido desde hace rato, casi cuando Kenny salió del salón. Te levantaste del asiento, necesitabas despejar la mente. En serio empezabas a preocuparte. Aun había mucho receso por delante, quizá también irías a la cafetería por algo de comer y de inmediato al salón; ya no querías correr más riesgos.

—Iré al baño.

—Ten cuidado.

Saliste caminando con pereza, tu mente rodaba alrededor del asunto de Stan y Wendy. ¿Por qué carajos tenían que tener una relación tan complicada? Desde hace días Stan le rogaba regresar, y de hecho ayer fue a tu casa a pedirte un consejo sobre que decirle a su chica, pues en realidad le preocupaba el no poder regresar con su amada. Simplemente te hiciste poner de mal humor por tus pensamientos y recuerdos del ayer. Seguiste pensando en eso hasta llegar al baño, ni te habías dado cuenta hasta que miraste la puerta.

Entraste.

De inmediato la puerta, que debería cerrar con suavidad, cerró de golpe, haciéndote estremecer y voltear con el corazón en la boca. Era él. Te sentiste fastidiado porque aquel imbécil pensaba que era su tonto jueguito de sentirse el cazador y andarlos buscando uno a uno como si fueran sus presas. Fue más tu ira lo que pudo contigo que la razón. Empeoraste las cosas.

—Craig Tucker, la puta nenita que no soporta ni una mierda. Alguien dice o hace algo que no te gusta y vas como pendejo a partirle la madre. Que poca mentalidad tienes para llevar los problemas, putita.

Frunció el ceño con la mirada clavada en ti y te agarró del cuello, estampándote contra la pared de los baños sin dar aviso y sin piedad, soltando toda la ira sin haberlo pensado. Fue tan de improvisto que te sentiste mareado cuando tu cabeza se estrelló contra el mármol. Sentiste que estabas perdiendo el control de la situación como una flecha en picada.

—La última vez que alguien se metió conmigo, ¿recuerdas lo que le pasó, Kyle Broflovski? Te puedo recordar su nombre ahora mismo— Apretó aún más el agarre en tu cuello, sentiste que el aire se te acababa, pero justo antes de eso te soltó y caíste de rodillas, tocándote la piel adolorida y tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Maldito psicópata… Al carajo tú y tus malditos problemas mentales…— Te pusiste de pie apoyándote en los lavabos, Craig te miraba indiferente desde arriba. Te intimidó su altura, no lo pudiste ocultar y se dio cuenta sonriendo. —¿De qué te ríes, zoquete? ¿Vas a patearme el culo como a Kenny? Adelante. Eso solo será una prueba de que eres DÉBIL.

—Puede que tengas razón, —Te sorprendió la respuesta, y aún más, aquella sonrisa siniestra no se borraba de su rostro. —pero tengo algo que tu valoras más que tu linda cara.

Abriste los ojos de par en par… Lo peor venía. El miedo te consumió y te nubló la vista, incapaz de medir tus acciones.

—Pendejo, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado? ¡Pelea!— Gritaste y te le fuiste encima, soltando puñetazos que él esquivó y fácilmente te derribó pateándote en el estómago. El tiempo y las peleas lo habían hecho hábil y fuerte. Si bien, Craig había aprendido por las malas a defenderse y poder ser cruel.

—No voy a tocar a Stan, maldito joto— Estabas más preocupado por Stan que enojado por sus palabras. Tenías que ser precavido, aparte de ser un maldito abusivo era muy inteligente, demasiado. —¿Sabes que es peor que ver como tu mejor amigo se desvela por una chica hueca como Wendy Testaburger? Saber que el matón de la escuela la violó y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Eso hará que se suicide de una maldita vez si es que no lo ha pensado antes.

—¡No te atreverías!— Gritaste como último recurso y rápidamente lo tomaste del brazo, tratando de que no saliera e hiciera una locura. Notaste que se molestó y te apartó de golpe, odiaba que lo pusieran a prueba, que lo desafiaran. Y tu lo sabías muy bien.

—¿Ah, no?— Sonrió engreído y puso la mano en la perilla, lo que hizo que entraras en pánico. Empezaba a jugar con tu mente. Él era totalmente capaz de violarla si quería, de hacerle un daño tremendo a su cuerpo femenino llevándose a Stan entre las patas; pues estaba muy enamorado de ella y el no poder hacer nada cuando las cosas pasaran, y el enterarse, y el cómo iba a sentirse ella al respecto… era una situación delicada que nadie sabía llevar. Bajaste la cabeza derrotado. Habías fallado. Se acercó a tu oído con una sonrisa y susurró con desprecio. —Aquí el único débil para llevar a cabo las cosas eres tú, Kyle. Crees que puedes controlar la situación pero en realidad terminas empeorándolo todo. Aunque gracias a ti ya tengo una pequeña vagina que romper; no eres del todo inservible.

Escuchaste la perilla girar y supiste que no tenías opción, debías suplicar.

Lo tomaste de los hombros y lo pusiste contra la pared con todas las fuerzas que tenías. Tuviste que ponerte de puntitas para poder tomar su rostro entre tus manos y besar sus labios fríos contra los tuyos suaves y dulces. Se resistió, pero aun mantenías tu fuerza para que no lograra salir. Cerraste los ojos con fuerza, no querías hacerlo pero no se te ocurría algo mejor. No sabías si iba a dar resultado o te iba a apartar, golpear hasta dejarte inmóvil en el suelo y largarse en busca de Wendy, no sabías que iba a pasar, tenías que arriesgarte. Todo fuera por el bienestar de tu mejor amigo, persona de la cual habías caído totalmente enamorado desde hace unos años atrás; un amor prohibido y no correspondido que mantenías bien oculto, siendo egoísta, siendo auto-destructivo solo por aprovecharte del titulo "Mejor amigo" y ganar los privilegios de estar cerca de él, de hablarle, de mencionar su nombre, de tocarle, de poder convivir, y tu idea de solucionar todo te daba asco, pero ya no tenías nada más. Lo sabías, y lo pensabas mientras seguías besando los labios de Craig.

Te tomó de la chaqueta y sabías que te iba a apartar, por lo que te aferraste más a sus hombros y rostro y tuviste que dar un paso más en la situación, abriendo tu boca para meter tu lengua dentro de la suya. No se sentía bien lo que hacías, simplemente no querías. Imaginaste que tocar ese cabello negro y lacio entre tus dedos, su rostro, su cuello, su piel… eran de Stan, para que fuera más satisfactorio, aunque el parecido entre los dos chicos ayudaba bastante.

El beso no duró mucho tiempo, rechazaba tus labios, tus manos, tus caricias, tu lengua, terminando por explotar y empujarte para que te quitaras de encima. Te miró con odio mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de la sudadera y murmuró un _imbécil_ con un leve sonrojo, saliendo del lugar sin decir nada más.

¿Habías jugado mal tus cartas...?

—Ey, hola— Habló tranquilo con la charola vacía en las manos, tu aun lo seguías detrás. —¿Qué tal el negocio, chef?

—¡Kenneth! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Mis niños ya crecieron, ya casi no visitan al viejo, todos excepto tú, Kenneth— La sonrisa en el rostro de aquel señor te dio tranquilidad y confianza, ¿quién era él?

—Lo sé, chef. Los chicos han cambiado. Mira. —Se bajó la bufanda para enseñar su boca y cuello; labios rotos y moretones en la frágil piel de la parte del cuello. Craig había sido brutal. —Parece que estoy solo, bueno, ni tanto. —Hizo una seña con la cabeza, aquel señor de mirada agradable te echo un vistazo y te saludó. Le devolviste el gesto, inocente a lo que en realidad pasaba en ese momento.

—Tranquilo, viejo. Todo se regresa en esta vida. Tú has sido un buen niño, ¿o no?— Compartieron risas, te sentías ajeno a la conversación y por alguna extraña razón también con el ambiente. —¿Lo mismo de siempre?— Kenneth asintió en silencio, pero habló para decir "esta vez sírveme dos".

Aquel hombre le puso dos pequeños jugos en la charola y una bolsa de papel; había algo dentro pero no sabías que era. Después de despedirse caminaron hacia la salida. Kenneth tomó la pequeña bolsa y la metió en su suéter con disimulo, te ofreció uno de los dos jugos y el otro se lo quedo él.

—Hay que largarnos de aquí.

Y dicho y hecho, ya se encontraban afuera de la escuela de South Park bajando los escalones de la entrada. Estabas que te mataban los nervios de que alguien los viera y los regañara, no entendías como es que él estaba tan tranquilo bebiendo de aquel pequeño jugo, llevándote hacia quien sabe dónde, como si ya hubiera hecho esto tantas veces que ya ni le preocupaba o ya le había tomado el truco. De nuevo tu mente voló y caíste en la misma conclusión que antes: Kenny es una persona siniestra y misteriosa.

—¿Vas a tomarte ese?— Preguntó, sacándote de aquellos perturbadores pensamientos.

Reaccionaste y volteaste a donde apuntaba. Aquel pequeño juguito de uva que tenías entre las manos con popote incluido. Parecía que le gustaban, así que se lo cediste. Los pensamientos raros que tenías sobre él empezaban a desaparecer.

 _¿Cómo una persona tan siniestra puede adorar el jugo de uva? Estoy loco_ , tratabas de borrar, más bien de aclararte a ti mismo sobre aquel rubio despreocupado. Tu forma de pensar regresaría a ser la misma cuando llegaron al destino al que tu amigo te llevaba.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, aquí_ _ **yesterdayForgetful**_ _._

 _No, me temo que no, este no es el capitulo 4 de Asesino. Si no más bien una noticia que debo anunciarles. Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar este long-fic; aunque no del todo. Siento que no tiene sentido seguir escribiendo esta trama con los personajes de South Park. Bien, lo dije. Eso es lo que realmente pienso, pero hey, no todo son malas noticias. He trabajado en la trama y realmente me gustaría plasmarla en una historia, pero más bien como una obra mía, ¿me doy a entender? En vez de que sean Tweek, Craig y Kenny me gustaría que fueran personajes creados por mi. De todas formas no siento que me sé apegar mucho a los personajes ya que luego termino todo en una mezcla de darkfic, UA y haciendo un OoC asqueroso. Creo que con eso lo digo todo, si, realmente creo que me sentiría mejor seguir escribiendo esta trama pero con personajes míos. Lo haré en mi Wattpad (_ h user/yesterdayForgetful) _así que son bienvenidos, si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, reclamo (?) hahaha adelante, serán bien recibidos y con gusto les contestare._

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora._

 _08/02/2018_


End file.
